


Party Like It's 1942

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: This one was inspired by my soft spot for woman's fashions from the 1940s, I don't know, women looked really classy back then.Anyway, enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Party Like It's 1942

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by my soft spot for woman's fashions from the 1940s, I don't know, women looked really classy back then.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

Alex grimaced as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her stockings, twisting awkwardly to see her reflection and ensuring that the seam running up the back was straight. Letting her skirt fall back down, she smoothed it out, pausing to examine her reflection.

She hadn’t been too sure when Kara had announced her 1940s-style costume party, but looking at her reflection now, Alex had to admit that she looked _good_. The deep burgundy of her skirt with light cream-colored blouse contrasted with her skin tone quite nicely, and as much as the clouds of hairspray now swirling about her head made her eyes water (not to mention making her a walking fire hazard), it _did_ make her hair look nice, highlighting the natural red hues that were usually ignored whenever she got her hair cut.

Her makeup had taken a bit more focus and practice, but after a few missteps, she had managed to get her eyelashes right and her lipstick straight, speaking of which she could use a little touch up. Grabbing the tube, she reapplied her bright red lipstick, nodding in satisfaction before grabbing the matching blazer, quickly slipping it on and buttoning up, absently smoothing it out

The shoes were basic black, not too different from the seldom-worn pair of pumps buried somewhere in the closet, but still fitting with the time. Slipping them on, Alex gave her toes a few wiggles, nodding in satisfaction as she found that the shoes weren’t too tight or too loose.

“Alex?” Astra called from the other room.

“Almost done!” Alex called back, still not quite able to believe that the glamorous woman in the mirror was really her. Shaking her head, she tore herself away from her reflection and made her out into the living room, suddenly stopping dead at the sight before her.

Astra stood in a similar outfit, but her attire was a darker shade of red—bordering on black—while the lapels of her blazer were framed with a bright red trim, giving the outfit a pop of color, and unlike Alex, she wore a matching fedora-like hat, which seemed to highlight her own coiffed and styled hair, that lone streak of white neatly resting in shimmering long dark curls. Smirking at Alex’s expression, Astra cocked a hand on her hip and stuck a pose, looking like she had just stepped out an old movie, the hem of her A-line skirt fanning out slightly at the move, the pose highlighting those long shapely legs that featured in Alex’s dream more than the rest of her did, and now wrapped in dark stockings….

“That’s not fair” Alex complained.

“Is it?” Astra asked “I thought the expression was: _‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’_ ”

“Yeah, but…,” Alex tried “ah, never mind,” she dismissed “come on, let’s get this over with”

******

“Holy crap! You two look great!” Kara exclaimed as she opened the door “hey, guys!” she called “come look at this!”

James, Winn, and Lucy came over.

“Wow!” they all said almost-simultaneously.

“You’re just being nice” Alex dismissed.

“No, no,” Winn shook his head “we’re not. Seriously, you guys look like you just walked off the set of _Casablanca_ ”

“Hey, you don’t look too bad yourself, Winn” Astra chuckled.

“Hey, thanks” Winn grinned, giving his bowtie a light tug.

“Hey, what about me?” Kara objected, pouting, her jerky scowl making her hair glint in the light.

“You look _great_ , Kara” Alex assured her, and she did. Not as good as Astra, but she also looked like she had stepped out of an old movie. So did Lucy, who was dressed in smart-looking dark purple ensemble, while Winn and James both looked good in their tuxes, but still rather generic.

“Thanks!” Kara beamed “come on, food’s over here!” she cheered.

Smirking, Astra looped her arm with Alex’s and led her along towards the buffet…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The fedora originally started life as a woman's hat before men adopted it :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
